iSaved Your Life My Version
by Breezy and Wheezy Works
Summary: My look on how iSaved Your Life might turn out, with Freddie's accident and the events following recounted in flashbacks. No solid pairings yet.


**A/N: I don't really know where this is going...just a random idea, i had. Might add more chapters later..**

* * *

Sam walked quick and briskly down the hall to her locker. Too many emotions were running through her. Hate, fear, sadness, irritation , confusion and most of all- anger.

Anger towards her towards her two 'best' friends.

Yesterday Carly Shay had told her something that she had always claimed that never would-no, never could- happen.

Carly Shay had kissed Freddie Benson.

Sure he saved her from an incoming taco truck and all, but that doesn't mean she had to kiss him!

But remembering that day, Sam could understand why Carly felt so...different towards him.

_**Four Days Ago:**_

_Sam, Freddie and Carly walked at a steady pace down the sidewalk on their way to Bushwell Plaza._

_Each iCarly cast member held one smoothie from Groovy Smoothie's- except for Sam who held a smoothie for Spencer._

_"So the skit with the giant fan and the colorful confetti after the 'iHurt Lewburt skit with Gibby?" Sam clarified._

_Carly scrunched her face. "Ehhh,I'm not sure....What if some confetti gets jammed in our eyes and we got permanently blind?"_

_Freddie chuckled. "Carles, that's highly unlikely. The fan will be blowing behind you, so you'll be facing away from the confetti. I highly doubt any confetti will get in your eye, let alone blind you."_

_Sam nodded. "For once, I actually agree with the nub. But if you really think that you'll go blind, we can wear some goggles or something."_

_Freddie rolled his eyes._

_**Brinnnnggggggg! Brinnngggggg! Brinnnggggg!**_

_Carly reached into her pink and black plaid shirt pocket and answered the phone without looking at the caller ID._

_"Hey Spencer we got you a smooth-"_

_Carly's face scrunched up. "Griffin? What are you doing calling me?"_

_Carly steered off the sidewalk without looking both ways._

_"What? No! I said we are over!"_

_"CARLY!" Sam yelled._

_Carly stopped._ _"No, Griffin! I'm busy!"_

_"CARLY! GET OUT OF THE STREET!" Freddie screamed._

_Carly turned around. "YOU GUYS-"_

_Then she saw it. Speeding right toward her was a giant taco truck._

_Carly froze. The smoothie slipped out of her hand. She could'nt moved, she was so paralyzed by fear._

_Freddie saw how Carly was frozen in fear._

_He dropped his smoothie and dashed out to Carly._

_Carly closed her eyes as the truck got closer and braced her self for impact._

_But it came from an unexpected direction-her side._

_She was shoved to the hard pavement._

_Carly winced when she heard a sickening crunch._

_She blinked open her eyes. _

_Carly gasped._

_Freddie lay slumped over the hood of the taco truck. Blood splattered its white hood._

_Freddie slide off the hood and onto the rocky ground, where his wounds were clearly visible. _

_A small, deep cut marked his forehead. His right arm and left leg were twisted at awkward angles. His shirt was torn and bloody, there was obvious deep cuts there. _

_Carly's eyes left Freddie and went to Sam. _

_Her blue eyes were wide in terror. She was frantically dialing numbers on her pear phone._

_Sam held her breath._

_"911, What is your emergency?" _

Sam calmed down a little. Things have been stressful since then. Maybe Carly had'nt known what she was doing.

She turned at the sight of something coming her way from the corner of her eye.

Freddie was hobbling over to Sam on his crutches.

He stopped three feet away from her, breathing a little strained, and leaned on his crutches. "Sam."

She glared at him. She wanted so badly to scream and yell at him- to hit him and call him terrible,hurtful names.

But she couldn't. Not just because he was disabled. But the look in his eyes and the tiredness to him.

"Back already, Freddachini?"

Freddie bit his lower lip.

"Yeah. Umm, Sam why are you mad at Carly?"

Sam scowled. She over looked the temporarily crippled boy. The cast on his wrist, and the one under his pants leg. She imangined how painful it would be if she grabbed his wrist.

Sam sighed. No, it was'nt his fault. Freddie had'nt kissed Carly. It was the other way around.

"Is it because of the kiss?"

She raised an eyebrow at iCarly's tech producer.

"No,nub. Don't be so full of yourself, cripple. Its got nothing to do with that. I couldn't care less. Besides, she did it out of pity, because she felt bad that you actually risked your life for hers. Nerd."

Freddie narrowed his brown eyes but did nothing more.

"Sam, sometimes your unnecessarily mean. I was just trying to be a good friend."

He turned around as fast as he could, hobbling back towards his own locker.

Sam stared after him sadly.

_If you only knew._


End file.
